Sayin' Goodbye & Sayin' Hi, Ain't no easy task
by Sausa
Summary: Hinata leaves for 4yrs & everyone thinks she dead from the attack sound and sand but when Konoha gets attacked again by Orochimaru and this girl comes and save them, what will they do! SasHin NarSak InoShik NejiTen
1. Leaving

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he looked up from his walk toward the arena

"eh" Hinata said as she turned around startled and leaning against the training post "Oh, N-Naruto-kun, so why are you here the final competition…"

"I just …it's nothing. I came to check out this training field, this is the exact place where I became a genin. So…" Naruto said as he looked into the sky

"Oh, still why are you here" Hinata asked hugging the training post

"uh, uh, in nothing, no reason" Naruto said turning around feeling embarrassed

"Oh, I guess your right, sorry" Hinata said shyly

"Say Hinata-chan…" Naruto began

"Yes" Hinata said waiting for a reply

"Neji is a cousin of yours right?" Naruto said looking back at Hinata

"Uh, yeah" Hinata said quickly

"So is he really strong?" Naruto asked

"Hai" Hinata said

"Oh, great" Naruto said sarcastically

"But you still might be able to win Naruto-kun …"Hinata started

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, I am strong after all" Naruto said laughing but then gave a heavy sigh

"I'll make sure and cheer for you Naruto-kun and I hope you win in the fight against Neji-nii-san" Hinata said

"Thanks Hinata, you know, I like people like you" Naruto said as he walked away towards the arena

'_Bye Naruto see you in the next 4 years I leaving but I'm coming back. Wait for me, Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought as she made a clone of her self and went to her house since she sensed Kiba coming closer

_**At the Hyuuga compound…**_

"No everything is packed. Now were the scroll that the Hokage gave me to I can leave and come back" Hinata said out loud. No one was in the Hyuuga compound there were at the final competition to see who would become a chunin. Hinata dashed out the house and toward the gates

"Hey you let me see your scroll for permission to leave" Izumo said as he and Inari had been guarding the gates. Hinata handed him the scroll, he looked at it then gave it back to her, and opened the gate. Hinata then sprinted away leaving only a trail of cloud dust.

'_When I come back I will be way stronger and will be finally able to protect the ones that I love' _Hinata thought as she looked back she had already pass the fire border and she wasn't about to turn around now


	2. I'm back the new Hyuuga Hinata

"Oh, how good it feels to be back and part of team Kakashi and saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. Damn I thought when I came back from that three year training with ero-sannin I might at least get a break" Naruto complained as he, Sakura, and Kakashi were eating at a big bowl of ramen with Kakashi pay and Naruto on his 16th bow. "Sakura-chan what are you doing after this?"

"Actually Naruto I'm going to the cemetery to visit Hinata's grave, you should go you have paid your respects to her in three years. Her name is written on the DIA (DIA means died in action) rock" Sakura said

"Yeah, I should…wait she's dead? When did she die? How did she die? Naruto asked

"You baka!" Sakura said as she punched "Don't you remember she died saving the leaf village from the act from the sound and sand" Sakura yelled as she kept punching Naruto

**Flash back **

"_Neji, what's wrong" Sakura said as she saw Neji crying while she was passing by the hospital door to see Naruto. She came in to see Hinata on the bed and blood all over her_

"_What happen to Hinata, Neji" Sakura asked as tears went to her eyes_

"_While I was laying down in the infirmary after the match with Naruto, some sound nins came out of no where and wanted to attacked me but when I braced myself for the attack nothing came and all I saw was Hinata's body on the floor and sound nins dead. By the time I got to the hospital and they admitted her she died, they said she died because her heart was too weak to take all the pain. And I caused her to die, if it wasn't for my hate for her she wouldn't be dead she got her self killed trying to save me" Neji said as he dug his nails deep into his palm making them bleed as he cried. Sakura walked over and hugged and cried into his shirt as well._

**End of flash back**

"Oh yeah, that's the day Sasuke said that he saw you hugging Neji" Naruto said laughing seeing Sakura blush at the statement

"Well I'll leave you guys to your laughing and remembering here's the money for the bill. And thanks to you I will be broke for a long time" Kakashi said jokingly as he put the money one the counter and left

"Oh, Naruto here" Sakura said handing him a scroll

"What is this for?" Naruto asked looking at the scroll the Sakura gave him

"It says that you will be proctoring the final exam, and me, Ino, and TenTen will be protecting the Hokage, all the rest of the boys will be in the stands pretending to be civilians just incase of an attack on the village. Ok, Naruto" Sakura said

"Yeah, obaa-chan finally picked me to do something use full except for just watching" Naruto said yelling and attracting to much attention for Sakura's liking

"Naruto shut up and come on your attracting too much attention to your self" Sakura said

Naruto looked around to see people staring at him weirdly" S-sorry" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly got up and ran in the direction of his house leaving Sakura still at the ramen bar

_**Next Day at the final competition…**_

"I'm glad to see that these young genin will someday become the new future protectors of this village, I want you to fight to the best of your abilities. Now begin!" Tsunade yelled while everyone cheered

BOOM! A blast of smoke landed on the arena and when it cleared all was seen was Orochimaru and Kabuto and a big fat crater in the earth

"Oh, you thought that you can start the party will out me again" Orochimaru hissed. Feathers started coming down like the first time he attacked Konaha, and all the civilians and some ninjas fell straight asleep

**_At the gates of Konaha… _**

A woman with a white robe and hood, two large swords on her back, and three swords at her side, a big fan in her hand, and six small furry things trail after her walked through the gate, scaring the two guards at the gate

"Who are you?" Inari said just above a whisper still shivering in fear

"Catch" she said as she threw the scroll. Izumo caught it and read the scroll

"But I thought you were dead I even went to the funeral that was held for you from the Hyuuga clan. I saw you in the casket, and put into the grave" Inari said

"It was a scheme that me and the third Hokage had but I back now and nothing will stop me. I am and will always be Hinata Hyuuga!"


	3. Seeing you again and the kiss

"I'm going in, you tell anyone that I'm back and when they find out it will be the last thing you ever say. Right now I want to see of the people in this village are even smart enough to realize that I'm back. Plus, you don't even know what I look like so lets keep it that way" Hinata said evilly with the white hood still on her head covering her whole face

"Hai, I mean yes, I mean y-yes…" Inari stuttered

"Good then lets keep it that way. Oh and you might want to depose of the bodies that I have killed apparently the Sound was trying to invade Konaha, I took all of them down that are surrounding the village, I think that should help you with the attack that they seem to be to do again" Hinata said walking away and six little furry things trailing behind her.

She walked through the village it was quiet, too quiet, for any normal day.

BOOM!

She looked towards the sound it was in the direction of the stadium. 'So they already began their attack' Hinata thought. "Transform now" Hinata yelled at the six furry things transformed into six scary things (Think of Kilala from Inu-Ya-Sha when she transforms now picture three wolves were black with a white v on its chest, purple eyes with black slits and the three two tailed demons had two tails with two black rings around each tail, red eyes with black slits). Hinata and the fur balls trailed after her as they headed towards the stadium. As soon as they got there the climbed the wall and when they got to the top she looked down to see what looked like Sakura, Kiba, TenTen, Neji, Lee getting back up to fight again, Shinzue, Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Sai, sprawled on the floor, bloodied, and terribly wounded. Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru and seemed to be loosing very quickly.

"Who are you?" a voice came from the side of Hinata. She looked to the side to see Sasuke standing in a fighting stance

Hinata smiled "No one that you haven't been around before or seen. I see that you went to Orochimaru to get help with your training to kill your brother but one thing your sensei won't be coming back with you to the sound after I'm finished with him"

"You're not killing him until I'm finished my training with him" Sasuke said as he rushed towards her. As he struck his fist out to punch her she grabbed it and pulled her towards him and captured his lips in a kiss. She pulled back when she felt his body freeze up

"It was a pleasure seeing you again…Sasuke-kun" she whispered in his ear then pulled back and began to fall down towards the battle arena with the fur balls falling with her. As she fell she took out the two swords that was on her back and turned invisible

Tsunade looked up to see big furry things falling down towards her and Orochimaru. She was holding Orochimaru's hands preparing to throw a fire ball at him when his hands just dropped and Orochimaru started hollering and screaming. She looked down to see Orochimaru's whole arm cut off and to make things worse she was holding his dislocated arms and she had blood all over her, she fainted.

"What did you do to my arms" Orochimaru yelled at Tsunade's falling body

"Tsunade" Naruto yelled as he catches Tsunade

"Shut up Orochimaru if you're wondering what happened to your arms it was me" Everyone turned to see a woman with a white cloak and the hood covering her face completely, two large swords on her back, three swords on her waist

, six furry large scary things standing behind her, and a big fan in one of her hands.

She waved the fan and butterflies and birds made of fire came and surrounded him and his body blew ablaze.

"Rising Twin Water Dragon" Kabuto yelled as the water came from behind him and splashed on Orochimaru making the fire grow stronger. "What's happening to him?"

"Water makes the fire grow stronger so good luck putting him out. Bie" Hinata said as she put 2 fingers in front of her face the fire turned black and purple and grew stronger and began to walk away

"Wait, who are you?" Naruto yelled still holding Tsunade in his arms

"An old friend you thought you lost so long ago" Hinata said and then disappeared along with the fur balls. After the smoke cleared there was Sasuke lying on te ground, unconscious.


	4. new friends, remembering, and film

"I can't believe I did a stupid thing like kissing Sasuke" Hinata said as she slumped down on the wall of the abandon house on the outskirts of Konoha

"Purrrrrrrrrr" All the demons went up by Hinata and started rubbing them selves on her

"I love you too" Hinata said as she patted their heads

"What are you doing here?!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice yelled at her. Hinata looked up to see a group of ANBU's standing in front of her, she did a one handed seal teleported to a secret waterfall that she use to go to when she use to live in Konoha.

"That was too close for comfort" Hinata sighed

"Hey Hinata, this is a very nice place don't you think?" a manly voice said, Hinata looked up to see who it was.

"What are you guys doing here this is a private place no outsiders or strangers allowed" Hinata teased, Hinata's friends Momoru and Corama they we're both cousins that liked to fight, a lot.

"Oh that hurts you know that right" Momoru said putting on a sad face with his hand over his heart

"It's nice to see you too Hinata" Corama said smiling brightly. Hinata took off her hood purple hair with streaks of black and red fell out, her bang fell over her right eye covering it completely and her hair danced behind her as she walked towards them

"You guys are so dead, why did you leave us back there" Hinata and the boys looked over to see Corama's girlfriend Hana and Momoru's girlfriend Usagi.

"Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls yelled as they raced towards Hinata and started hugging her and kissing her cheek multiple times "It's been too long since we last so you" Usagi said hugging her tighter "It feels like forever" Hana yelled in Hinata's ear which mad it hurt badly

"Oh, come on I haven't seen you guys since we separated 3 days ago" Hinata said as she tried the girls off of her and smiled at them

"Well we deiced to stay here in Konoha with you Hinata, since we have no where else to go and you are our only friend in these parts. Plus the girls really wanted to come and see you again, so badly they literally dragged us here" Corama said

"Yup, it's true!" Usagi and Hana said together as they smiled brightly almost blinding Hinata, Corama, and Momoru.

"Hinata do you have a garden here?" Corama asked looking around, Corama loved flowers a lot, and he was very sensitive when it came to them. If someone stepped on them he would get angry, if someone tried to destroy them or mistreat them badly he would get angry. He had red fiery hair like Gaara's and dark hazel eyes, when he was angry they all knew to stay out of his way no matter what.

"Yeah it is inside the waterfall" Hinata said as she motioned Corama to follow her in the middle of the waterfall was a gigantic garden.

"Wow I didn't think that it would, so alive after I left" Hinata mumbled in surprise as she saw all the flowers that she had once taken care of still fully bloomed and well. "I'll leave you here and show the others their rooms, ok"

"Hn" Corama replied

**_In Konoha Hospital… _**

"Naruto do you think that he's ever going to wake up" Sakura said

"If he doesn't I'll shake him until he does. Plus he just finished having surgery to take out that mysterious poison that was in him and Tsunade removed his curse seal" At that moment Sasuke's eyes fluttered open

"Sasuke you're up finally" Sasuke sat up as Sakura cried and hugged him

"It's good to see you up teme" Naruto said with a big smile

"Its good to see you too, Sakura, Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face "I'm glad I don't have to watch myself like a film anymore"

"What go you mean?" Sakura said pulling herself away from Sasuke confused. Sasuke told them that Orochimaru took over his body when he was in Konaha, that's why he left and while he was in Orochimaru's layer, he was forced to train and do other things.

"I still can't believe that I look like my ototo-san, Itachi" Sasuke ended

"That is a convincing story, Sasuke" Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice, it was Tsunade with TonTon in her hands, Shinzue, and Kakashi in the doorway "That was the same story Anko gave us when that happened to her" Tsunade continued

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Shinzue-sempai" Sasuke and Naruto said together

"Naruto do you remember what the girl looked like, the one who killed Orochimaru and what she said" Shinzue asked politely

"Yeah, she said that she was someone who we thought we lost a long time ago" Naruto said "All I know is that she had on a white cloak, three swords on her waist, a fan that had a gold handled and it was white, red, and yellow, she had 6furry things trailing after her, and two huge dagger swords on her hands…"

"Hey, she is the same girl who wanted to fight me but instead of fighting me she kissed me on the lips" Sasuke said with his hand by his mouth "She even knew my name which really was weird, just like how the dobe over here is weird"

"Oh Sasuke thanks for the…Hey wait teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto growled while everyone laughed well Sasuke and Kakashi smirked


	5. I love u!

Sory if I took so long to update, I barely had time and school work and regions just started pooring in. Hope you like it

-----------

Chap. 5

---------------------------------

"Hey, Hinata is there a flower shop around here?" Corama asked as pushed Hana gently off his lap ending their make out session

"Yeah there is, why?" Hinata said fiddling with a sliver ring that had 1 lavender diamond in the middle and 2 white ones on either side

Corama looked at what she was fiddling with and sighed, "Hinata I know it hurts but he's gone can you please move on with your with your life"

"Ok no moping around get up" Hana pulled Hinata off the chair, "Usagi, Momoru get your butt out here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata asked looking Hana like if she was crazy

"We're going out to the village to have some fun. We're going to shop, buy what ever flowers Corama wants, and do anything else that you people in this village consider to be fun, 'cause no girl of mine is just going to mope around wondering why the love of her life is dead and she's still a live. And I know one thing, Kenji would not want you to be Miss Saddy all day, trust me he would want you to get your butt off this couch and get your life back on track" Hana said as both Usagi and her tried to pull Hinata off the couch, Hinata looked at Hana she had a she had a bright smile that can easily out shine Lee's and Gai-sensei any day

"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up" Hinata said as she put the ring that was on a necklace back inside her shirt and got off the couch she turned to see Momoru and Corama also smiling at her

"Good now go and fix your hair, take that cloak off and let's go" Usagi said with a big grin plastered to her face

Hinata walked away smiling, it was hard to be sad or angry when Usagi and Hana was around they'll cheer you up in no time. She went into the bathroom took a scrounge and put her hair up in a high ponytail leaving 2 bangs at the side of her face, she took some lip balm and lightly brushed it over her lips. She then noticed that her white eyes would give away her position, she activated her mother's blood line that left her with purple eyes with tints of red and pupils. She walked out of the bathroom and fixed her kimono. Her kimono cut at the ending of her thigh, it had short sleeves, it was ivory with black, red and lavender flowers floating at the edges, the edgings were gold, and her obi was a bluish purplish color. She fixed her pouch and her kunai/shuriken holder into place.

"Ok let's go" Hinata said and they all headed out

"Yea!!!!!!!! It's time to party. Fun Day has officially begun" Usagi and Hana yelled once they started sprinting toward the village

* * *

"Naruto and Sakura were sitting down in Ichiraku. Sakura was still on her 1st and Naruto was now going on this 12th 

"Ano…" Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura, "Naruto-kun there's been something that I have been wanting to tell you since you got back but I never got around to telling you…"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her worrying at what it could be

"Naruto ever since we became team seven you've always been there watching over me, taking care of me, and I always took that for granted" Sakura took a breath "I know that now I only liked Sasuke because he was hot and rich but ever since he left I got to thinking that...I love you Naruto-kun"

Naruto eyes widen, "Y-you do, Sakura-c-cha-n?"

"Yes for sometime now" Sakura whispered but loud enough for Naruto to hear, she sunk her head lower her face looked like a newly picked cherry

Naruto lifted her face, he looked into her eyes, "I love you too, Sakura-hime" Sakura started to cry and Naruto just had his same old grin stuck on his face again

"Your dinner is on the house" Ayame said looking at the couple


	6. Welcome Back Home

Hinata, Usagi, Hana, Corama, and Momoru strolled out along the path to Konoha gates. Old memories started flooding back to Hinata of her old team. She smiled softly as the trees swayed in the distance as the wind blowed through them. She wondered deeply how they were after the attack many got hurt and Tsunade probably by now was making everyone work twice as hard to rebuild the village. She laughed slightly. Everybody stopped and looked at her. Hinata stopped.

"What? What did I do?" Hinata raised her hands up questionably

"Nothing Hina-chan, nothing" Corama walked past her and smirked

"B-but why were you looking at me like that?" Hinata asked again

"Nothing" the girls chimed and walked past her catching up with Corama

"Momoru?" Hinata looked at him

Momoru sighed softly and walked over to Hinata and threw his arm over her shoulder and continued walking with her, "It's nothing"

"B-b-but…" Hinata pouted

Momoru laughed at her and continued walking with her, "It's ok Hina, It's nothing", the cached up with Corama and the girls

They reached the gates and Hinata glared at Inari and Izumo letting them know exactly who she was.

"Ms. Hyuuga…." Izumo said softly and bowed his head

"Send a message to Kazekage-sama and tell him his friends are here and too meet us at the Hokage's office and tell her that I'm here to see her and tell her not to tell anyone cause it's a secret….ok?" Hinata smiled at them

"Yes Ms. Hyuuga right away" Inari disappeared and went to find the Kazekage first

* * *

Inari found the Kazekage in Tsunade's office talking. He knocked.

"Come in" Tsunade's voice boomed, Tsunade looked up from her paper she was holding and Gaara turned around slightly

Inari entered and closed the door behind him and bowed, "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama"

"Yes what is it Inari?"

"I have a verbal message for you from Hinata Hyuuga"

"WHAT!!" Tsunade's voice echoed all the way to the sound village

"She's on her way to your office right now with…." Inari was cut off

"With her friends Corama and Momoru Chachume, Hana Sanhi, and Usagi Shojogai. I know them they would stop by my village every year to refill on their supplies. I guess she's coming back now….." Gaara said

"Wait you knew she was alive and never told me!?" Tsunade yelled at him

Gaara opened his eyes as she finished yelling, "Please calm down Tsunade-sama, she swore me to secrecy about her well being and where about. The previous Hokage knew that she was leaving and told her to come back after leaving for 4 years or else she would be put as a missing-nin. Don't you read any old files on the ninjas of your village?"

Tsunade turned to Shizune who was holding TonTon in her hands, "Get Sarutobi-sama's old diaries on the things that went on during his time….NOW!" She yelled making TonTon and Shizune shiver in fear and run straight out the door at the speed of sound.

"You probably have never seen her before and seen her abilities but she has grown very much since she left and she's a very good friend of mine and her friends are just as strong as her and the girls she has traveling with her has the same type of inhuman strength that you have Tsunade and not to mention anger. The boys she has are cousins that have a bloodline very close to the Sharingan very close but it has more advantages. That some off their info that you will need you can find out the rest when she comes" Gaara finished

"We'll see what happens when she comes…." Tsunade said as she folded her hands in front of her face, "We'll see……"

Hinata walked through the village and looked as people fixed up the town ninjas that she pasted eyed her and her friends as they walked through towards the Hokage Tower and some smiled at them as they passed through. She saw Akamaru with Kiba's mother walking around town with her and Hana's dog-nin companion. When they passed by him Akamaru ran straight for her and tackled her to the floor licking her face happily.

Hinata laughed, "It's nice to see you too Akamaru. I missed you very much" she whispered, "Don't tell anyone I'm here boy, ok? I want it to be a secret ok?"

Akamaru nodded his head happily.

Hinata got up and went to her friends and waved good bye to Akamaru and smiled, she walked away again happy to see that someone remembered who she was and missed her.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked

"Nothing just an old friend who has a good sense of smell" Hinata smiled as she looked ahead on the path. Momoru, Corama, Usagi, and Hana just looked at each other and shrugged it off and continued to walk by her side.

They reached the Hokage's office and Hinata stopped right in front the door. She breathed deeply and calmed herself down. She looked at her friends and they nodded reassuringly. She took another deep breath and knocked on the large doors.

"Come in" a voice boomed through the door

Hinata opened the door shakily and the first thing she saw was Gaara smiling at her. Her face lit up and ran in and tackled him with a hug making both of them fall to the ground. Gaara laughed slightly and hugged her back. Hinata smiled and nuzzled his neck then buried her head in his shoulder, "I missed you…."

"I missed you too Hinata-san but can I get please?" Gaara said with a smirk

Hinata blushed at their position and got off of him slowly. The others snickered in the back ground

Hinata straighten herself out and bowed, "Hello Hokage-sama. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, pleasure to meet you. Here's the scroll that Sarutobi sensei gave me before I left just in case I ran into any trouble" she walked over to the desk and handed Tsunade the scroll in her hand, Hinata backed away and went back to the others and stood waiting. Hinata looked nervously as she watched Tsunade read the scroll.

"I see…." Tsunade looked up from the scroll and looked at Hinata, "Well welcome home Hinata I look forward to seeing what you are capable of doing in the field" Tsunade smiled at her warmingly, "As for your friends they will be watched carefully by ANBU for the next two weeks to see if they are trust worthy. If you are deemed trust worthy you will be given a test to see what your skill is and a headband saying that you are now and forever part of this village. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" They bowed and exited

Hinata tied her old head band around her neck as they walked out. '_Home sweet home...'_

"So…."Momoru began

"Let's go and get those this you wanted at the flower store" Hana said

"It's called Yamanaka's Flower Shop a girl with blond hair named Ino should be working there, don't let her seduce you" Hinata and the others went their separate ways

* * *

Hey it's me!

i want you guys to vote on the pairings

it can either be:

Gaara and Hinata

or

Sasuke and Hinata

pick one!


	7. I'm not dead

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Here's the results!

Gaara: 21

Sasuke: 24

Gaara and Sasuke: 11 (for people who didn't care who was paired up with Hinata or just wanted both)

Sasuke won! But I will put some of both

Hinata walked down the walking straight towards her destination. Team 8's training place. She sighed and sat down on the grass.

"I remember…" She whispered. She watched as the younger Kiba play in the trees and a smaller Akamaru running behind him barking happily. Hinata looked to her left watching Shino perform a jutsu that used his charka to draw bugs to him so he could study them and wrote in his pad. She looked to the right seeing her old self kneeling on the floor creating and perfecting her salve remedy that she would test out on Kiba when he got new cuts due to his recklessness…

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Hinata continued daydreaming and ignore the person

"Hey miss!" The person yelled again. Hinata started to get irritated but continued to ignore. She heard footsteps coming towards her but still continued to ignore it

The person grabbed her arm.

"Hey are you even listening to…" Hinata swung her leg at the person making them fall to the floor and her on top the person

Hinata's eyes got into focus and studied the person's eyes, "Kiba…" she whispered

"Kiba man what are you…" Naruto walked into the clearing

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered. Hinata jumped off of Kiba turned around and ran out the clearing

"Who was that?" Naruto looked back at Kiba

"I don't know…But she seemed familiar…" Kiba said

"That was Hinata you idiot!" Akamaru growled at Kiba in dog language and then ran after Hinata

"Wait…WHAT!!" Kiba yelled

Hinata stopped running and slumped down to the ground her back scraping the tree. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply catching her breath.

"That was too close for comfort" Hinata opened her eyes, "Hey Akamaru"

Akamaru laid himself right next to her and rested his huge fluffy head in her lap. Hinata stroked his head and hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her before she died.

"Hinata…"Hinata looked up at Gaara and smiled. Gaara took off his gourd and sat down next her and crossed his legs and leaned back on the bark and looked at the birds flying past. He listened to wind pass through the trees and turned his head and watched as Hinata hair dance with it

"What are you going to do now that your back?" Gaara asked

"I don't know..." Hinata looked at him deeply, "Maybe I should try to get back my title as heiress of the Hyuuga clan, get to know everyone, find out what happened since I left, and show everyone that I'm not weak. I'll show them that I'm strong and…"

"You're strong. You don't need to prove that to anyone. All you have to do is believe in yourself" Gaara looked at her reassuringly. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"One thing as well that I have to deal with"

"What is it?" Gaara asked curiously

"How do I tell everyone that I'm not dead?" Hinata looked up at the sky

"We'll just have to see. Won't we?" Gaara laid his head back against the bark of the tree

"Maybe…maybe sooner than you think…" Gaara looked over to Hinata

Gaara laughed silently, "Why does she always disappear on me?" Gaara whispered into the wind

Hinata stormed through Tsunade's doors, "Tsunade-sama I need your help!"

Tsunade looked up from her work, "What do you need Hinata?"

"I need to find some way to show everyone that I'm not dead"

"Well" Tsunade folded her hands covering her face, "everyone is going to the cemetery later today around 5 to pay respects to the people who died during the sound attack. When they go to your grave…"

Naruto and the whole group with Sasuke was trailed behind them as they walked towards Hinata's grave they saw five cloaked figures covered in black it looked like they were hovering over the grave of their dear friend Hinata

"Who are you?" Ino asked as

"Don't you remember me Ino-san….?" Hinata removed her cloak. Her hair hanged freely and her black kimono with lavenders and her silver and deep purple obi hugged to her every curve. Her smile graced her face gently, "I missed you guys so much and you can't even say a hi to me? You guys are so mean….."


	8. There's Nothing to Forgive

"Don't you remember me Ino-san….?" Hinata removed her cloak. Her hair hanged freely and her black kimono with lavenders and her silver and deep purple obi hugged to her every curve. Her smile graced her face gently, "I missed you guys so much and you can't even say a Hi to me? You guys are so mean….."

Ino pulled back and recollected herself, her mind still stricken with shock.

Hinata smiled as she looked over the Konoha Eleven, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings. Everyone single person with the exception of the Sand Sibilings, Tsunade, and Jiraiya looked shocked. Hinata's head snapped back to Kiba as he charged at her.

"There's no way you can be Hinata!!!!!!!!!" Kiba slashed at her, only for her to evade every attack easily and flawlessly.

Corama and Momoru took action and threw chakra strings at Kiba catching him and holding him down with ease.

"Let him go Momoru, Corama" Tsunade's voice boomed. They retracted their strings and flipped back to Hinata's grave stone where Hinata, Usagi, and Hana were standing patiently. Hinata's eyes started to become glossy and readied tear dots started their tear process while her face remained rigid and emotionless.

"Kiba I should have you arrested for attacking a comrade," Tsunade stared down Kiba as he stood up and dug his nails into his palms, "Hinata left under orders from the late Hokage and her death was staged as part of that plan. That was the only way for her to leave securely," Tsunade looked at them, everyone's utter shock just seemed to get worse by the minuet and funnier too. Their faces were priceless but then again the hurt in their eyes she was sure was now due to the shocked that Hinata could lie to them like this. Things were not going as good as they could have. But then again she acted the same way too…

Gaara ran to her and hugged her, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. She hugged him back tightly; holding on to him like he was her only security net, Hinata continued to cry not knowing the effects of his actions and what they meant. Usagi and Hana were on either side of them whispering words of encouragement to her. Hinta moved her head up and looked at Gaara who just smiled at her and nodded. He kissed away each tear that fell onto her cheek and then kissed her forehead and moved away from her.

"If there's anyone to put the blame one for what has occurred during the past four years it's me, " Gaara said, "Hinata was under my care and came to my village to reload and head back out each year, I too knew about this. I'm sorry if this fact hurts you, but you need to suck it up, she's back and she's alive," Gaara scanned their faces as they looked at him, most of them except for Naruto, Kiba, and Neji had recollected themselves and were now listening intensively and or crying. "And you should be rejoicing that she is, I know I would"

"I'm sorry for lying to you about my death, causing you so much pain, and leaving without telling anyone please forgive me" Hinata walked up to them and bowed low. Her hair covering her face. She slowly stood straight to see Neji right in front of her and and shut her eyes tightly expecting something to happen.

A gentle hand placed itself on her should she opened her eyes slowly and saw a rare smile appear on Neji's face.

"There's nothing to forgive" Those few words from him, was all that she needed to hear.


End file.
